dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11: Pride of the Hero
Pride of the Hero is the eleventh episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on February 19, 2005. It was then aired in Canada on February 1, 2005 and in Australia on April 28, 2005. Plot Summary The story opens in the middle of an intense race. Moordryd Paynn seems exceptionally bent on hurting Artha Penn and keeps bashing into him. All of the fighting causes the pair to veer off the race course and onto the public streets. Moordryd uses Black Shadow gear to cloak his attack but Artha is ready to counter. As they battle, Moordryd's glider pack is damaged and he falls in the middle of a mag-jump and plummets downward. Artha becomes a hero when he rescues Moordryd in the nick of time. After the race, Artha meets up with Kitt Wonn, Parmon Sean and Lance Penn, bragging about his amazing rescue. However, the others just roll their eyes and complain about how big his head is getting. At Word’s Citadel, Paynn] is interrogating Moordryd. He is angry with his son for losing the race and, on top of that, being rescued by the stable boy. Not only that, he complains that Moordryd is constantly being defeated by the Dragon Booster. Word says that Moordryd is a disgrace to the name of Paynn. Hurt by his father’s words, Moordryd is determined to win back his approval. He picks up a Wraith Dragon controller as he leaves. In the Down City Council meeting room, Phistus is concerned about the Wraith Dragon attacks. Moordryd claims that the Dragon Booster isn’t to be trusted, for he hides behind a mask. Suddenly, Phistus is pinned down by a Wraith dragon and chaos erupts in the room. Moordryd, who is secretly controlling the Wraith dragon, pretends to fight off the beast and coolly sends it packing. Moordryd then offers his services to the crews to prove his value, saying that he can defeat the Wraith dragons. Later, back at the Dragon Eyes compound, Cain surmises Moordryd is up to something. Moordryd confirms this and reveals a Red Draconium Bone-Mark: the one that belonged to the Furox which was supposedly lost at the end of Episode 5: Fanning the Flames. While Artha, Kitt, Parmon, and Lance are riding down the street, Parmon receives a newsflash that Wraith dragons are attacking Mid City. Artha turns into the Dragon Booster and rushes off to save the day. However, when he is fighting the Wraith dragons, Artha and Beau are out numbered and become trapped. Out of the blue, Moordryd runs in to rescue the Dragon Booster, disrupting his father's plan to capture the black and gold dragon. Captain Faier calls Moordryd a real hero before all the characters go their separate ways. Now inside the dragon temple, Artha complains about how he was rescued by Moordryd Paynn and struggles to accept the fact that there is another “hero” in town, especially considering that Moordryd is the "bad guy" and he as Dragon Booster is "the good guy". Mortis tells him that each of us has the potential to be the hero and it is something he has to learn to accept by setting aside his pride. Kitt accuses Artha of having an over-inflated ego, at which Artha merely scoffs. Artha suspects that Moordryd is behind the Wraith dragon attacks, but no one will support him in his accusations. On television, the news shows a montage of Moordryd performing several Wraith dragon rescues, and receives a special award for bravery from Captain Faier. This then cuts to another attack going on, where a couple is being attacked by Wraith dragons and Moordryd again saves them. As soon as the Wraith dragons leave, however, the Dragon Booster appears. The Dragon Booster accuses Moordryd of being behind all of the Wraith dragon attacks and trying to trick people into believing he's a hero. In retaliation, Moordryd says that the Dragon Booster is jealous and can’t handle a little competition. He also claims that the black-and-gold Dragon of Legend might have chosen him instead. The Dragon Booster laughs and jumps off of Beau, challenging Moordryd to climb on. On top of a nearby building, Kitt, Parmo, and Lance warn the Dragon Booster not to do this, but he ignores them. As Moordryd approaches Beau, the Dragon of Legend looks him over closely, and then to Artha's surprise, kneels down on the ground. Slowly, Moordryd climbs on the saddle and Beau rises to his feet. Moordryd doesn’t get thrown off, much to his own surprise as well. As everyone gasps in amazement, Moordryd takes out the Red bone-mark and slaps it on Beau. Light flashes as the bone-mark takes over Beau and Moordryd. Shades of red creep in on Beau’s skin, he begins to glow, and spikes emerge from the frills on his body, as well as his back. Beau is now crimson, with his gold streaks a bright orange. Moordryd’s eyes glow red and even his voice sounds more powerful. They ride off as Moordryd says, “Let's see what my father thinks of his son now!” The Dragon Booster is left crying out and hops on Decepshun, who gives him a questioning look, before the pair quickly go after Moordryd and Beau. In Word’s citadel, Word praises Moordryd for bringing him the Dragon of Legend. When Word asks for the dragon, Moordryd refuses to give him up. Word attempts to use Green Trapping gear on Moordryd, but Beau easily destroys it. Moordryd then sets a Wraith dragon to hold his father up in the air, rendered helpless. To this, Word says that he’s impressed and even proud of his son. As soon as Word says that, Moordryd loses some of his bravado and grows softer, the flames in his eyes losing their glow. Then the Dragon Booster comes in and tells Moordryd that there is a hero inside of him, that the Dragon of Legend chose him as well. The bone-mark loses its grip on Moordryd as Artha reaches out to him, and he turns back to normal. Regretting his actions, Moordryd reaches to remove the bone-mark from Beau but with Beau overcome by the power of the Furox, he mags Moordryd off into the Wraith dragon holding Word. The Dragon Booster attempts to speak with Beau, to appeal to his inner good. But Beau just mags the Dragon Booster high into the air and lets him fall. Word is delighted at seeing the Dragon Booster being defeated by his own dragon, however Moordryd shows worry and concern. As he falls, the Dragon Booster manages to grab the edge of a ledge and hang on. Beau approaches Artha, where Artha admits that he was jealous and a jerk and asks for forgiveness. Artha says he knows now that he's the Dragon Booster only because Beau chose him and that there's a hero in all of us, especially in Beau. Beau’s eyes soften as memories of his bond with Artha flood back into his mind. As Beau's inner conflict continues, the Dragon Booster loses his grip and falls. Seeing Artha's imminent demise, Beau roars and shakes free of the bone-mark’s hold. All traces of Red disappear from his body and he returns to normal. As the Dragon Booster falls, Beau saves him from his fall by magging him and places him onto his back; despite being back to normal, his magstream is red, showing that he managed to absorb the bone-mark rather than simply mag it off. The Dragon Booster gasps as Beau then fully absorbs the bone-mark so that his gold star nub reappears. Word runs off to avoid capture, leaving Moordryd behind. Moordryd still can’t believe that the dragon chose him as well. The Dragon Booster tells Moordryd to think about that, for he will as well. Then the Dragon Booster and Beau ride off, leaving Moordryd to ponder the day's events. Back at the stables, Artha apologizes to his friends for being such a jerk. He says that being the Dragon Booster is a lot to live up to and that he needs all of the help he can get. Artha also admits that there is a hero in everyone, and that he will keep an eye on his big, fat head. Important Events *Reappearance of the once-thought-lost Red Bone-Mark of the Furox. *Beau absorbs the Red Furox Bone-Mark and gains a new form he can call upon. *Final appearance of the Red Furox Bone-Mark. *Moordryd Paynn is revealed to have the inner qualities of an exceptional hero after being accepted by Beau. This is to foreshadow his later coming as a Booster himself. *The only time Artha rides Decepshun while Moordryd rides Beau. *The only time where Word admits to his son that he is proud of him. Quotes & Trivia *"Moordryd, stop! This is not the answer! Don't you see? There's a hero inside of you! The dragon chose you too..." - Dragon Booster to Moordryd. *"I've been a jerk... I know I'm only Dragon Booster because you chose me. Because everybody helps me. This is not just between me and Moordryd... I'm supposed to be doing this to save everybody! Including Moordryd! Beau, please... forgive me. I know there's a hero in all of us... especially you Beau." - Dragon Booster to Beau. Gallery Db11prideofthehero232.jpg|Beau under the Furox's control. Video Category:Episodes